Au bal de promo avec Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Derek et Casey vont au bal de promo. ONE-SHOT


**Au bal de promo avec Derek**

**Salut à tous. Voilà un autre one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois sans jamais le poster alors autant le faire maintenant.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

Casey était confortablement installée sur le canapé du salon et regardait la retransmission de Casse-noisettes en direct de l'opéra de Paris lorsque Derek descendit les escaliers aussi bruyamment qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, se jeta presque dans son fauteuil, vola la télécommande de la main de Casey et changea de chaine. Avant que Casey ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, un match de hockey universitaire avait envahi l'écran de télé.

- De-rek ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais en train de regarder la télé !

Derek se tourna vers elle et haussa simplement les épaules en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Ahg ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois !

Casey se pencha sur le fauteuil de Derek et tenta de lui reprendre la télécommande, mais Derek la mit instantanément hors de sa portée. Casey laissa échapper un soupire frustré alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus vers lui, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek sur son visage. Celui-ci lui vola un baiser et Casey s'avoua vaincu.

- Tu m'énerve, souffla-t-elle avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Derek passa une main derrière la nuque de Casey et rapprocha son visage du sien. Casey s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil de Derek, quasiment sur les genoux de ce dernier, et ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Derek.

Il passa une main sous sa chemise et le cœur de Casey rata un battement en sentant la main de Derek dans le bas de son dos. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de placer de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, un raclement de gorge gêné les interrompit

Derek laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré alors que Casey soupirait de frustration.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et Casey sauta sur ses pieds en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Nora.

- Tu n'es pas en train de te préparer ? lui demanda sa mère.

Casey consulta sa montre et cru s'étrangler de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers en vitesse et sortit sa robe de la housse dans laquelle elle était rangée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait au bal de promo avec _Derek_. En _couple_. Et que leurs parents les laissaient faire.

En fait, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu leur mot à dire. Derek était majeur, Casey le serait bientôt. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller à l'encontre des sentiments de leurs enfants.

Il y a quelques mois, les mots « sentiments » et « Derek » dans la même phrase l'aurait surement rendu malade, mais tellement de choses avaient changées depuis ! Derek avait mis du temps, mais il avait réussit à la convaincre qu'une relation entre eux n'aurait rien d'amorale ou de répréhensible. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était heureuse de s'être laissée convaincre. Ça n'avait pas était facile. Elle avait affronté des heures pénibles ces dernières semaines. Elle avait essayé de réprimer ses sentiments mais avait lamentablement échoué…

Quand Derek s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient réciproques, rien n'avait pu l'empêcher d'essayer de la convaincre. Il avait souffert autant qu'elle de l'entêtement de Casey, il avait faillit renoncer de nombreuses fois, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Casey lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Il lui avait donné la force d'affronter leurs parents et leurs connaissances au lycée. Contre toute attente, Emilie et Sam n'avaient pas paru choqués par leur « révélation », apparemment ils avaient même un pari en cours depuis plusieurs mois ! Casey avait dû faire face aux ex de Derek, et à celles qui le poursuivaient encore et toujours – ce n'avait pas été facile – mais chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard brun, Casey se souvenait qu'il en valait la peine. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru aussi attentionné envers elle. Bien sûr, ils se battaient encore très souvent, mais Casey aimait beaucoup leur façon de se réconcilier.

Un petit soupire de contentement lui échappa alors qu'elle commençait à se coiffer pour la soirée.

oOo

Ils arrivèrent au lycée à l'heure. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Casey, Derek avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver à l'heure à toute sorte d'évènements. Les cours en particuliers…

Ils se firent prendre en photo à l'entrée du gymnase. Derek sourit, il savait que Nora ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'extasier devant cette photo. Même si elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée que le fils de son mari et sa propre fille allaient au bal de promo ensemble, elle ne les avait pas laissé quitter la maison sans les mitrailler avec son propre appareil photo.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Emilie et Sam. Emilie prit joyeusement Casey dans ses bras et elles passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes à complimenter la tenue de l'autre. Derek leva les yeux au plafond et échangea un sourire avec Sam, amusé par le comportement des deux filles.

Les quatre adolescents passèrent une soirée agréable ensemble. Ils discutèrent un peu, dansèrent beaucoup et se moquèrent gentiment de leur camarade de classe. Derek invita Casey à danser à de nombreuses reprises.

Alors qu'il venait de l'inviter pour un slow, ils rirent en se souvenant de la performance de Derek en Zombie pour ce concours. Derek lui avoua à mi-voix qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour elle en ce temps-là. Casey en rougit de plaisir et l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui avouer sans réfléchir qu'elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui après qu'ils se soient retrouvés enfermés dans la salle de bain par la faute de Derek. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il se figea sur place. Casey sourit de son air surpris et ils reprirent leur danse. Ils rirent en comprenant à quel point ils avaient été aveugles pendant toutes ces années.

oOo

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sam et Emilie sur le parking du lycée, Derek et Casey montèrent dans la voiture. Derek se gara dans l'allée, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Casey. Le sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres depuis le début de la soirée ne s'était pas effacé. Elle paraissait heureuse et, par conséquent, Derek l'était également.

Casey lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il était en train de la fixer sans s'en rendre compte, comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps. Parfois cela menait à des situations assez gênantes… surtout quand il oubliait que leurs parents étaient dans la même pièce.

- Je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant à un bal de promo, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Casey lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, lui dit-elle.

Derek lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle. Casey pivota sur son siège pour pouvoir lui rendre son baiser. Derek passa un bras derrière le dos de Casey pour la rapprocher de lui, la faisant presque tomber sur lui. Elle éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de Derek.

Elle le fixa un moment en se mordillant la lèvre.

- On devrait rentrer, dit-elle.

Derek soupira. Elle avait raison bien sûr. C'était peut-être la soirée de leur bal de promo, mais leurs parents leur avaient imposé un couvre-feu très strict. Ils avaient semblé s'intéresser de près à l'emploi du temps de leurs enfants depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. C'était un peu étouffant à vrai dire, et les deux adolescents avaient hâte de partir à l'université.

Casey sortit de la voiture la première et Derek la suivit avec reluctance. Il aurait tout donné pour cinq autres minutes seul avec Casey. Il lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans la maison, où leurs parents les attendaient.

**FIN**


End file.
